


Little 'Bitty' Problem

by BlackCatt4211



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Violence, Other, Snuggling, bitty - Freeform, blackmarket, pups a perv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatt4211/pseuds/BlackCatt4211
Summary: Rose was enjoying a day at the park when something, unexpected, runs into her ;)What adventures could become of this encounter?





	Little 'Bitty' Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeaRose88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaRose88/gifts).

> Hello everyone! I am back with another purrfect chapter. How's everybody *feline* today?
> 
> This is a story I wrote for my bestfriend and sister, @SeaRose88 ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaRose88/pseuds/SeaRose88 ) who btw is an amazing author. I highly recamend you check out her stuff. 
> 
> Also if you guys haven’t checked out ‘A Skele-Ton Of Neighbours’ (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363072/chapters/46068595) I highly suggest you do. It is an amazing book I myself, @SeaRose88 ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaRose88/pseuds/SeaRose88 ) and @KittyKatt25 ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatt25 ) have been working on together and has now 3 chapters posted. You guys should check it out if you want and show us some love. It’s an amazing book! 
> 
> Onesan if you're reading this I hope you like it! Love ya sis! Also I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think in the comments below. COMMENT ARE MY FUEL! lol But now, without further ado, please enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Mew :3 🐱

It was a beautiful afternoon. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and every few minutes a beautiful breeze would flow through the air. Brushing past Rose’s long, brown, curly hair around ever so slightly. She blinked opened her Hazel green eyes.

* _ Yawn _ *

She yawned as woke up from her nap. She seemed to have accidentally fallen asleep under a cherry tree, in a park by her house. She came here often because she loved the scenery. Especially this cherry tree. Around this time of year, the tree was filled with bright pink flowers. Rose loved to sit under it and watch the cherry blossom petals fall. It always helped her relax. The town kept most of the parks natural look so it was mostly a place to walk around and enjoy the nature. 

Rose stretched her plump arms in the air, popping some joints back into place. She relaxed again, scratching the back of her head before shaking it side to side, waking herself up more. Rose then, suddenly felt something small run into Her leg. 'Huh? What was that? A small animal?' She wondered, pausing and looking down. She saw a tiny Skeleton Monster laying on the ground, from the force of running into her. He must've been no more then five maybe six inches tall. He wore a plain white shirt and black shorts and only socks on his feet. He sat up rubbing his small skull, “Ouch…” He said before looking around in fear.

"Awwwww! So cute!" She squealed in excitement, leaning over and picking the tiny monster up by the back of his shirt. "Hey what? Put me down human! Release me at once!" He shouted, growling at his capture. He was swinging his boney fists and kicking his legs around in the air. He reminded me of an angry, frisky puppy. "And where did you come from, little one?" She asked, holding him a little closer to get a better look at him. She noticed small scraps and bruises. "None of your business! Put me down! Now!" He growled more, giving her his best glare, but it only made him look cuter. Rose also noticed his clothes were all dirty. 'Was he... a stray?...' She wondered, feeling a bit sad at the thought. "Are you okay? You look hurt. Are you a stray? Do you need some food? I think I got some in my purse." She asked question after question in concern. He gave her a funny look as she starting to look through her purse. "No! I won't accept any food from you! You're a human! Even if I am a stray! Put me down! Before  _ She _ finds me!" He growled, looking slightly afraid. Rose tilted her head in confusion at him, feeling confused. "Who?" She asked, feeling concerned for him. 'Were they the reason he's hurt?' she asked herself, feeling slightly angry.

"Hey! You!" Rose heard a voice growl from a distance. She looked over to see an angry woman, storming towards her. The tiny skeleton began to panic. "No! If she finds me she'll... Please! I beg of you! Put me down! I need to get away before she catches me again!" He yelled panicking, trying to run away in the air. Judging from his actions, the woman must've hurt him. She felt more angry that anyone would do anything to hurt such a cute little guy. "Don't worry, I won't let her hurt you. I promise." She promised him. She then placed him on her shoulder. He looked up at her with an unsure expression. "That MY bitty! Give him back!" The woman yelled, Trying to grab at him. Rose smacked her hand away. The woman froze before glaring daggers at Rose. She felt intimidated but stood up and crossed her arms, glaring back. "He's not going ANYWHERE with you." She snarled at the woman. She laughed at her. "Ohhmigodd! Seriesly, you choose fat ass here to save you. Pathetic, useless parasite!" She barked at the tiny skeleton on Rose's shoulder. Rage surged through her now. 'Who the fuck does she think she is?'

"It's one thing to make fun of me, but I will not stand by and let you treat him like that! He's not a  _ creature, _ He has thoughts and feelings! Just leave him alone! And I prefer the term big boned, ya twig bitch!" Rose yelled at the woman. She scuffed in response, " What do you care? He's nothing but a stray. Not like he's yours!" She snapped. Rose stood my ground, glaring at her. "He's not  _ yours _ either!" She snapped back. The woman started to come at Rose. She grabbed the pepper spray out of her back pocket as the woman lungde to grab the bitty again. Rose then pepper sprayed her directly in the eye's before she could touch him. He hid in Rose's hair, clinging to her neck in fear. The woman howled in pain, trying to rub the spray out of her eyes. They began to water as she stumbled around. Rose took her chance to grab her purse, take a hold of the small skeleton from her neck and run away. "This isn't over! I will find you and get my Bitty!" She called out behind them.

  
  


After they got enough distance away, Rose leaned over huffing and panting to catch her breath. Being big boned can help make her look tough but running is not a strong suit. At least for Rose. "Are you okay?" She asked, holding the skeleton up in her hand. He sat in the palm of her hand, staring at her. Orange blush appeared on his face. "I... yes... thank you..." He said to her before he smiled. 'So cute!' She thought while blushing. "Awe! I can't take it! You're too cute! I want to take you home with me!" Rose said while nuzzling him against her chubby cheek. Rose was always a sucker for cute small things. Even as a little girl, if Rose found a small animal that needed a home. She'd try to sneak it in the house. Though she'd get terribly scolded for it when her mom would find them. Rose then heard him chuckle as pushed her face away, snapping her from her thoughts. "Thanks darlin' Your pretty cute yourself." He said with a wink. Rose blushed at his compliment. "I am in need of a home at the moment though... I guess if you truly mean it, I guess I could come... stay with you awhile?" He asked, trying not to look hopeful. Rose felt excited. Practically shrieking in joy. "Really?! Yes Ohhmigodd! Capitale Y.E.S.!" She shouted with the biggest smile, towarling around with him in her hands.

"Woah!" He said trying to steady himself from Rose's excited movements. She stopped spinning and sat down on the grass, letting him stand on the ground. He wobbled a little from being dizzy. "Oops... sorry!" She giggled before She started digging threw her purse, "Let see, You must be hungry. I got... Chocolate bar... Small bag of chips... some mini muffins..." She started naming every food item she could find. Rose enjoyed having snacks on the go because, well, you never know. "Got any barbecue sauce, Darlin'?" He asked, looking like a puppy begging for a treat. 'AWE!' Rose had to fight the urge to snuggle him again. She begged more and found a barbecue sauce packet. Lucky find. She had forgotten that was here. He looked excited and held his arms out, wanting the packet. Rose happily handed it to him. It was slightly odd he wanted sauce but, he's too cute to say no to. Rose pulled out the small chip bag and a soda, joining him as he ate.

"So, do you have a name?" I asked after eating a few potato chips. "Mutt." He said in between slurps. 'Mutt hu? I don't know, I guess that really suits him. Though I'd go with Pup. Mutt sounds too... racists I guess?' Rose couldn't quite figure out how the name 'Mutt' Made her feel. He finished off the rest of the packet. He still seems hungry though. Rose offered him some chips He took One eating it slowly, looking slightly sad that there was no more barbecue sauce. 'I'll have to pick some up for him before we go home.' Rose had to hold in her giggle seeing how big the chipped looked in his tiny hands. "I'm Rose. It's nice to meet you Slim. I promise I'll take good care of you." Rose said with a smile. He smiled slightly then looked worried. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I... I'm worried about my brother... We got separated, trying to get away from that human. I really hope he's okay." He admitted. 'There's more of them!' Rose felt stars sparkle around me. She imagined his brother must be super cute too. She could tell Pup was very worried about him. Rose wrapped up the chip bag and put it and the up opened soda can back into her purse. He looked up at Rose with a confused look, finishing the last of his chip. She whipped her hands on her pants before picking him back up again and standing up. "Let's go find him then." She said with a smile. He looked up at her with hope in his blood orange eye lights. He looked grateful. "Let's start where you got separated. Do you remember where it is?" Rose asked. Pup nodded and pointed the way, obviously wanting to find his brother as fast as possible. She just hoped we could get to him before anything bad could happen. 

* * *

Rose came to a stop in a division point in the ally way, somewhere down town. "It was here. I told him to go hide while I lead away the human..." He paused scanning the area. "Over there!" He pointed to the left, over between a garbage dumpster and some plywood. Rose nodded, running over to the ares. She put down Pup, letting him look around areas, she couldn't fit in. She started moving the plywood carefully, one by one. Not wanting to accidentally hurt the small thing. He wasn't their. Pup looked around frantically. "M-M'lord?! Please come out! the human is gone! I brought help. Please... brother... where are you..."He collapsed to his knees, shedding tears. Rose's hart broke seeing him so sad. She picked him back up, whipping away his tears. "We'll find him. He probably went to find another place to hide. He couldn't have gone far." Rose said softly. Trying to sooth him. He sniffed. "You.. you really think so?" He asked with hopeful eye lights. "I know so." She smiled at him.

He took a deep breath to calm down. "You're right. M'lord is always knows best. If he assumed he was still in danger here, he would've fled for better shelter. Probably even scoping out a place for him and I." He said, trying to make himself feel better. "Well if-... when we find him, tell him he doesn't have to worry. You guys will have warm beds, food, and anything you desire!" Rose chirped happily. Pup smiled and sighed. "Let me talk to him first. He doesn't trust human but I can tell you're good. I can sense it." He smiled a cute smile. 'Awe... so adorable. I want him to smile like that more! I swear to take care of him, his brother, and any other bitty that needs my help. Pup scanned the area again for evidence of which way his brother went. Rose squatted down to let him get a better view. He notice some ripped tissue on an exposed rusty nail. "There!" He pointed frantically. She moved him to the nail, setting him down. He picked up the purple fabric. "It's M'lords. He went this way." He pointed down to the other end of the ally way. Rose nodded as she picked him up again and walked slowly. Letting Pup continue to scan the are for either his brother, or more evidence. They reached the end and it was a dead end. She glanced around as did Pup, noticing a rat sized hole in the wall.

"Think he went in there?" She asked, pointing at the hole. Pup nodded as chastity let him down. "M'lord? It's me, Mutt. I'm here now! I came back for you." He said as he entered the hole. Rose waited anxiously, hoping she didn't just sent him into a rats nest. She didn't want anything to happen to him. fifteen minutes felt like two hours to Rose. She started feeling very worried. "Pup? Did you find him?" She called into the hole. No replies came back. "Pup!" She called in worry. Then she heard grunting as she heard footsteps come from behind her. She looked back seeing that woman again. She was looking around the area before noticing Rose.

Rose froze as the woman came towards her. "You!" She stopped and crossed her arms. "Where's my bittys!" She demanded to know. "There not yours just leave them alone!" Rose called back, now standing and guarding the hole. "Are you INSANE! They're customs and Swapfell customs at that. They are worth a fortune on the black market." The woman smirked sinisterly. "What?" Rose asked in shock. "But horrible things could happen to them! What would you do such a thing!" She asked the woman, feeling rage spread out through her body. "Please... Money is everything. As if you didn't have the same intentions. Your searching for the other too, aren't you?" She smirked. "I'll split the profit with you, if you hand them over." She said holding out her hand. "Thats at least worth $200,000. You have to be nuts to turn away a deal lik-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, as Rose had heard enough. She slapped the woman across her face while she was talking.

The woman froze in shock at her actions. She looked to Rose, holding her cheek and glaring her down. "I'm nothing like you! I don't care about money, in fact I just want to take care of them and make them happy! I would never scoop to your level! Selling them on the black market? That's insane! You have no idea why some people but them off the dark web. Or you do and you just don't care! Well I do! I won't stand by and let you do that to them!" Rose held out her pepper spray, threatening to use it again. The woman flinched and backed away. "You won't be able to protect them forever. One day they will be alone. You have no idea what fortune you stumbled upon! And you want to keep them as pets? That's such a waste... I will be back." She glared before running away in the other direction.

Rose sighed in relief. "Thank you Master." I herd behind me. 'Master?' I turned to see Pup bringing out his brother and a different looking bitty. His brother wore the same clothing as Pup but also a purple scarf and had a couple scars running threw his right eye socket. He stared up,unsurly at Rose. The other one wore the same clothes as well and looked exactly like Pup's brother. However, had no scars and was unconscious. "Pup! I'm so happy your okay? Is this your brother? And who's the other one in your arms?" She asked, peeking curiously at the other skeleton. "Pup?" He asked, quoting me. "Oh sorry. I know Mutts your name but I thought Pup would suit you better. But I mean it you don't like it-"

"No, its fine. I like it" He said happily. "I Found Him While I Was Hiding." Said Pups brother. "I think he may be hurt, master. I'm sorry to put such a burden on you. We couldn't leave him. He's an underswap bitty." Pup explained, looking like I was going to give him trouble. "No no no. Don't be sorry. I'm glad you brought him to me. We'll take him home and look after him, okay?" She said with a smile. She squatted down and held out her hand for them. Pup stepped on and sitting down in the palm of her hand with his brother and the third one in his arms. He set down his brother and laid the third one down as they all left for home.

* * *

After arriving home, Rose quickly rushed the bittys upstairs to the bathroom. "The first aid should be under the sink. Hold on one sec." She said, placing them down on the counter and searching beneath the sink. Pup placed the unconscious bitty down. Rose quickly found it and stood back up, holding the first aid kit in her plump hands. She set it down beside the three, opening it and pulling out some supplies. "Hmmm... I don't know how much I can use here. It all looks HUGE compared to you guys." Rose exclaimed. Feeling worried as she took out alcohol swipes, some gaze with a small pair of scissors, some ointment, and the smallest band aids she could find. She put down the items around the three. "It's not much but should help." She said, ripping open an alcohol swipe and asking the two to show her where they are hurt. 

they complied, taking off their tiny shirts. Rose gasped at the sight. The bot had so much scars on the, on top of the new scraps and bruises they had. She Even noticed Pup had a broken rib. "You poor thing... Don't worry! I won't let anything happen to you guys. I promise." She said with a smile. They both stared at her as if she'd grown two heads. Rose could tell they never received such kindness. She had to fight back the urge to cry. 'Now is not the time for tears Rose. You need to focus and help these little guys' Rose thought to herself as she brought the alcohol swab close to Pups brother's small wounds across his ribs. "Now this will sting a bit, I need you to bare with me I can clean your wound." She warned before dabbing the swab lightly on his wounds. 

He winced in pain but sat still, staring up at Rose with a puzzled look. Rose tried to be quick, not wanting to cause him any more pain than necessary. "I'm sorry if this hurts a lot, I'm trying to go as fast as I can."Rose apologized, seeing him wincing in pain again. He chuckled and out of a brave face. "It'll Take A Lot More To Hurt- OUCH!" He shouted again. He started blushing but still tried to put on a brave face. Rose finished cleaning the cuts and scrapes on Pups brother. She picked up the ointment and started applying it to him. He looked lost in thought. Rose felt confused but remembered Pup said his brother doesn't trust humans. 'This must be so hard and confusing for him.' She thought to herself, now adding the bandages and gaze. "Why Didn't You Take The Chance for the money?" Pups brother suddenly asked. Rose froze, tensing up. She snapped her head his way. "Because money isn't everything. Sure the money would've been great but not the way I would've gotten the money. If paying a few bills meant risking your lives and selling you guys, I want no part in it. I'd rather be sold myself then sell you guys to anyone." She said truthfully. He stared up at her as She cleaned Pups wounds. Pup winced at the pain as well. "Sorry..." Rose apologized for the pain from the alcohol swab. 

After she finished cleaning the wounds and the area around his broken rib the best she could without hurting him. "So what's your name?" She asked while putting ointment on Pup. "SF Custom." He answered, looking down at the bandages, Rose had recently placed on him. "That's not a real name, just a label." Rose giggled. He blushed "WELL WHAT WOULD YOU CALL ME THAN!" He barked, demanding to know. She giggled again. 'Awe my tiny tyrant.' She thought happily at how cute he looks."How about... I call you... Sarg" Rose said to him. He stared at her before smiling to himself. "Hmm... Sarg I Like It! A Real name..." He sighed happily. Rose smiled that she made him happy. She finished banageing Pup after a good fifteen to twenty minutes. Rose wasn't quite sure. She wasn't keeping track of time. "I hope that's better, She sighed, now looking at the unconscious bitty. 

"I can take care of him if you want master." Pup said happily. Rose smiled and shook her head 'no' in response. " It's fine but can you help me look him over for any wounds?" Rose asked. Pup smiled while nodding, now checking him over. He removed his shirt and gasped in shock. "How... How is he still alive..." Pup said, seeing his soul. It was mostly grey and barley had any life left in him. Plus there was enormous gash across his chest. "Ohhmigodd! Is he going to be okay?!" Rose gasped into her hands. Pup carefully took out the others soul and started pouring his magic into the poor thing. "If I pour enough magic into him, I just might be able to save him." Pup said, but had uncertainty in his voice. Rose got to work on the wound. The bitty moaned in pain in his sleep. "Shh... I know, don't worry little one. I'm going to help you." Rose said softly, as she cleaned the gash. Once it was clean she carefully added ointment and bandaged him up. Not moving the position on the body while Pup, poured as much magic into the soul as he could muster. After Rose finished up, Pup put the soul back into his chest, "There, now all we can do is wait until he either wakes... or dusts... Not much we can do from here..." Pup sighed, Rose clasped her hands together. 'Please work. I don't want him to die. Please god save him.' She prayed. 

She sighed as she stopped praying and held out her hand for them all to get on. Pup, picked up the bitty and carried him to Rose's hand, Sarg followed his brother soon after. She walked with them first to her room. Rose grabbed a small blanket from her closet and went to the living room. She set it up in a way to look like a small nest on the couch. She even added a small pillow for extra comfort, and set the bittys down in the little nest she made. She turned on the tv for background noise and set the remote next to them with a smile. "Pick whichever show you want to watch. I'll be right back, I'm going to make food for you guys. Any requests?" She asked. The two stared at her before Pup put up his arms. "Barbecue sauce!" He demanded. Rose giggled at his cuteness. "I guess I'll have a spot of tea, if you can manage." Said Sarg Looked embarrassed but tried to make it look like he wasn't. Rose nodded, heading off to the kitchen. 

  
  


Pup and his brother sat there confused, looking at the strange contraption that controlled the box with moving pictures. He laid down the strange bitty and walked over to it. "What do you think it is M'lord?" He asked his brother. Sarg looked confused and stood up as well, kicking it slightly. "I'm not sure... But I don't think it's dangerous..." He said feeling usure. Pup jumps on the contraption. Making the picture on the screen change to a terrifying creature, biting at the scene. "Ahh! Whys that in here!?" He hid behind his brother. "Oh relax will you. It's just a moving picture. It's not here at all. He hummed in wonder before he now jumped in the same spot as his brother. The picture changed to a human talking and pointing at a map. "Interesting..." He said jumping on the back button now. The box went back to the creature. "It seems this thing really does control the box." He said in amazement. he jumped of the forward button twice. The picture turned to weird cartoonish thing. Pup sighed in relief. Seeing the harmells program. He sat down beside the bitty, who was breathing contently. "Think he'll wake up?" He asked. 

"I'm not sure. I hope so. He saved me from a rat. He said he'd been on his own for weeks. He past out from starving himself for a week. He's lucky to be alive." Sarg explained and he went over and sat with his brother. "Did he say anything else?" Pup asked. Sarg shook his head in response. "He apologized to me for not having any food before he past out. I hope he wakes up s-" Before Sarg could even finish his sentence the small bitty began to stir. blinking his eyes and looking around weakly. He noticed Sarg and smile. "Hey... Where... Where Are We?" He asked looking around. "My house." Rose chirped as she came back into the room holding a tray of small shot glasses and the smallest teacup she could find. Pup felt excited, jumping up and down. "Yay! Thank you master! He said happily taking the shot glass full of barbecue sauce. also gave Sarg the tiny cup of tea. She then handed the other bitty a shot glass with water. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I just poured you some bottled water. It's from the fridge so it's nice and cold." She said happily to the cute little thing. 'ohhmigodd! Look at those adorable blue eyes! His voice is squeaky too! So freaking cute!' Rose eternally scratched.

The bitty looked from Sarg to Pup to Rose. He sat up weakly, taking the shot glass in his tiny hands. "Th-thank you..." He said shyly before chugging the drink back. Rose smiled and left the room again. The bitty stared after her till she was completely out of the room. "Are We Safe Or Were We kidnapped?" He whispered to Sarg. Sarg nodded with a genuine smile. "We Are Safe, There's No Reason to worry My Friend." He purre to him before taking another sip of his tea. Stars came to his eye lights. "F-FRIEND?! YOU REALLY CONSIDER ME A FRIEND?" He asked excitedly. Sarg tensed up at the outburst but chuckled. "Of course. Anyone who risks their life for me is definitely my friend." He smiled at the bitty. The Bitty dropped the empty cup, in the nest, and jumped up and down for joy. 

"Awe! SO good to see you guy's getting along so well." Rose said, coming back in with food on desert plates. "I'm sorry it's just left overs. I have to o shopping soon." She said giving them each a plate of leftovers last night's dinner. They all stared at the plates, mouths watering. They all seemed to be contemplating on what to do. "Go ahead. eat up." She said with a kind smile. All three dug into the food. The bitty with the Blue eyes froze and started shaking in place. 

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" She asked, seeing he was crying. He shook his head. "No, its delicious really. The best food I've ever tasted... I've never had a home cooked meal before." He said while crying. Rose's heart dropped. "What's your name?" She asked, softly. He sniffed, "B-Bubbles..." He said wiping his eye sockets. "Well, Bubbles, Sarg, and Pup... If you guys want me as an owner I will take care of you as best I can. I want you guys to be happy. You can do whatever you want here and if you want something just ask me. okay?" Rose said to the three. Bubbles cried more in happiness. Sarg nodded ‘I guess I’ll allow it for now,” He shrugged and kept eating his food. "Of course we want to stay." Pup said with a smile. “I guess I’ll allow you to keep me for now.” Sarg said with a smirk. Rose smile at them. "I'm glad. Welcome home." She smiled as they went back to eating. Bubbles still having tears in his eyes. She was truly happy she now had Bittys. She hoped everything would stay this happy. but something felt wrong...

-TBC- 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wonder whats you come... What do you guys think? 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you guys should think will happen next. Feel free to leave your thoughts and suggestions in the comments down below. Leave a kudos if you liked it and if you have any ideas for future chapters please feel free to leave them in the comments below. 
> 
> You can find me on Youtube ( https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLBrTCNDKjiqhrE-vSZvYeA?view_as=subscriber ), Tumblr ( https://blackcatt4211.tumblr.com ) , Instagram ( https://www.instagram.com/blackcatt4211/ ) or Twitter ( https://twitter.com/blackcatt4211 ). And also check out my friend’s work @SophiatheHedgehog ( https://www.wattpad.com/user/SofiatheHedgehog ) on wattpad. As well as my other friends works @SeaRose88 ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaRose88/pseuds/SeaRose88 ) and @KittyKatt25 ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatt25 ) both amazing authors you guys should check out.  
Thanks for so much for reading along on this adventure. I hope to see you guys in the next one. And remember COMMENTS ARE MY FULE!!!! So leave anything you like down below. Have a purrfect day every one, see you guys later. Love you guys! bye-bye :D
> 
> Mew :3 🐱


End file.
